Your Call
by KitsuKitsune 3
Summary: sekuel dari Sleep Well, My Angel. Semoga ini lebih baik


Your call

By: Chic-kun

Lirik lagu Your call ini punya mas Jhon vesely dari Secondhand Serenade

Naruto bukan punya chi

Rated : T –belum bisa buat yang M-

Pairing : SasuNaru

Ini sekuel dari sleep well, my angel

Kalo yang kemarin Sasu POV sekarang Naru POV.

Silahkan menikmati

"**Bold" Lirik lagu**

"Bold" Fict

Naruto POV

**Waiting for your, call i`m sick, call i`m angry**

**Call i`m desperate for your voice **

Kupandangi danau biru yang kini dihiasi warna emas dari usapan matahari yang dengan malu-malu kembali ke peraduannya.

Dan kembali aku dengar suara-suara itu, suara yang sejak kepergiannya selalu menghantui ku tapi suara itu juga sangat kurindukan.

'Dobe'

'Dobe kau berisik sekali'

'Dasar baka dobe'

'Dasar kau lemah dobe'

Dulu mungkin aku sangat benci setiap kali ia memanggilku dengan nama bodoh itu namun sekarang aku sangat merindukan suaranya yang memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe. Merindukannya mengatakan aku bodoh, berisik dan... aku lemah.

**Listening to the song we used to sing**

**In the car, do you remember **

**Butterfly, early summer**

**It`s playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet**

**Like when we would meet**

Sepasang kupu-kupu menari dengan indahnya, mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih, sepasang kekasih yang saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Seperti kita dulu ya Sasuke,kau yang selalu menggodaku, selalu membuatku kesal tapi aku tahu itulah wujud rasa sayangmu padaku.

Aku masih ingat saat-saat kita duduk bersama di tepi danau ini, memandang matahari yang terbenam sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaan kita yang kau nyanyikan.

Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

Sasuke, aku merindukanmu…

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…

**Cause I was born to tell you I love you**

**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**

**Stay with me tonight**

`Dasar monster! Mati saja ku!'

'Dasar Monster tak berguna! Untuk apa kau hidup! Hanya bisa menyusahkan kami saja!'

Taukah kau Sasuke, dulu aku selalu mencari apa alasanku untuk hidup, selalu…

Dulu aku selalu berfikir untuk apa aku hidup jika hanya hinaan yang selalu aku dapat, cacian dan rasa benci dari penduduk desalah yang selalu mewarnai hidupku. Namun sejak aku bertemu kau, aku akhirnya menemukan alasanku untuk hidup. Kau tahu apa itu Sasuke? Yaitu untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu,selalu mencintaimu Sasuke.

Dan tugas utamaku adalah menjadikan kau milikku dan membuatmu bahagia, menghapus segala dukamu dan menggantikannya dengan kebahagian yang bahkan orang yang paling bahagia di dunia tidak pernah merasakannya, itulah janjiku.

**Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh**

**I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh**

**Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me will bring life into my deppest hopes, What`s your fantasy?**

**(what`s your, what`s your, what`s your…)**

Sasuke, aku masih ingat setiap sentuhan yang kau berikan padaku, setiap sentuhan yang kau berikan di setiap jengkal kulitku setiap kita bersama, setiap kita menyatukan diri. Hangat nafasmu selalu memberikan kehidupan padaku, membuatku yakin kita memang satu, selalu memberikan hidup pada harapanku yang terdalam, harapan bahwa kau dan aku akan selalu bersama.

Kalau kau Sasuke, apa harapanmu? Apa harapan terdalammu?

**Cause I was born to tell you I love you**

**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**

**Stay with me tonight**

**And I am tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home **

**(I know everything you wanted isn`t anything you have)**

**Cause I was born to tell you I love you**

**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**

**Stay with me tonight**

Sasuke disaat kini aku tahu alasanku untuk hidup kau malah meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku sendiri.

Tahukah kau Sasuke, aku lelah, aku lelah dengan kesendirianku, aku lelah tanpa alasanku untuk hidup.

Dengan tanpa tujuanku lagi, untuk apa aku hidup Sasuke?

Aku tahu aku mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu Sasuke tapi kau sangat berarti bagiku.

Sasuke…

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.

End of Naruto POV

Sakura menatap nanar sosok Naruto yang sangat rapuh. Semenjak kepergian Sasuke, Naruto bagai wadah tanpa jiwa karena seluruh jiwanya telah ia berikan pada Sasuke.

Naruto mungkin memang tetap tersenyum dan ribut seperti biasanya, Naruto tetap pergi ke Ichiraku unutk menikmati makanan kesukaannya, ramen. Tapi Sakura tahu, senyuman yang Naruto berikan bukan senyuman hangatnya, senyuman itu palsu. Naruto mungkin tetap ribut dan membuat ulah tapi Sakura tahu Naruto hanya ribut dan membuat ulah saat bersama teman-teman mereka dan disaat Naruto sendiri ia akan terdiam sambil menatap danau dimana ia dan Sasuke biasanya bersama dengan kesedihan menghiasa mata biru langitnya. Dan walaupun Naruto tetap pergi ke Ichiraku untuk menikmati ramen, Sakura tetap tahu bahwa itu hanya kamuflase agar ia tempak baik-baik saja karena Naruto tidak mengkonsumi ramen dalam jumlah biasanya, Naruto yang biasanya akan mengkonsumsi ramen sampai 5 mangkok lebih sedangkan Naruto yang sekarang hanya mengkonsumsi 1 mangkok itu pun tidak habis.

Kembali Sakura menatap punggung pria berambut pirang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil, mereka bahkan pernah menjadi sepasang rival dalam memperebutkan hati Sasuke. Sebenarnya sejak dulu Sakura sudah menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah belahan jiwa Sasuke namun karena ego masa remajany menolak ia tetap mengejar pria berambut raven itu. Namun sekarang setelah ia menjadi dewasa ia sudah dapat menerima hukum tidak tertulis yang mengatakan Sasuke ada hanya untuk Naruto dan Naruto ada hanya unutk Sasuke, sebuah hukum mutlak bagi Konoha.

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir dibibir wanita berambut pink itu, sebuah doa terpanjatkan, 'Kami-sama aku mohon persatukanlah dua hati yang terpisahkan agar matahari kami dapat tersenyum kembali'.

"Semangatlah Naruto, aku yakin Sasuke akan segera kembali untukmu" Kata Sakura walaupun ia tidak yakin Naruto dapat mendengarnya namun ia yakin Naruto akan tetap bertahan dan selalu bertahan demi pria raven itu.


End file.
